wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Golem Tower
The first floor holds a single wooden construct will 95 health. Easy enough. The next floor will be unavailable unless you defeat the golem on the level you are on. The second floor has two of the monster prior; two wooden constructs. These Constructs will use Life and Fire spells on you, and possibly a Storm spell. The next floor is harder. These hold two Clockwork Golems, each with 135 health. They will use Storm, Fire, and Life on you as well, but with more accuracy. (Most of their Life spells will "fizzle," though). The fourth floor is exactly the same as the third; two Clockwork Golems. (By the way, these Clockwork Golems will occasionally skip their turns, and you will have a clear shot at eliminating one of them). The fifth and last floor holds a Clockwork Golem and an Iron Golem, or something like that. The Clockwork Golem will try to protect the Iron one, giving it shields of -80 Myth or Ice, or whatever. Destroying the Clockwork Golem first is usually a good idea. The Iron Golem is Storm, and even though his moves are slightly strong, he will often pass his turn, leaving you to destroy/damage which ever one you want. Once you have defeated the Iron and Clockwork Golems, you will receive the badge of Golem Tower Champion and/or completed your quest. Their are two quest that require you to destroy the Iron Golem. One is for only Storm-attribute wizards, and is given to you by your mentor, the frog, or toad, or whatever he is. The second is given to you by Regina. Regina's quest reward is more of an item/treasure card reward, and Baelstrom, (or whatever the frog's name is) will give you more experience than items. Tips, courtesy of 11:10, 26 March 2009 (UTC) If you're not high enough level to just pwn your way through it and laugh off the damage, here's some tips: Unless you're on the final fight, if it's a choice between healing and killing a golem, choose healing (unlike in normal fights, where you would kill the enemy and go catch wisps). Unless you're versing the last golem. Always go in with a full potion. A free full heal whenever you need it is handy. Very handy. Treasure cards are a must have. A few extra heals/damage/whatever is a lifesaver. Drains are nice, as they kill enemies but also heal you. Bring your Ghoul treasure cards. Blaze96 02:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC)The Golem Tower is also a quest goal in the Level 12 Life School quest: Animate. You must do this instance to repair a broken clockwork golem for Moolinda Wu. golem tower tip golem tower isn't really all that hard. I deafeated goem tower with a level 6 ice and a level 5 death. To survive, make sure you have a good deck and don't use your potion until you absolutly have to.(use pixie if you are low on hp) In my opinion, this boss is easier than Alicane Swiftarrow or Worguts. You only need one potion, but make sure it is full.